The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique which allows the user to select a setting content of an image formation related function.
There has been a technique known in the art in which in order to execute various image formation related functions that image forming apparatus has, an operation screen, which selectably displays optional picture segments (hereinafter referred to as picture segments), such as icons, corresponding to options that can be setting contents of the respective functions, is displayed on a display device. With this technique, the user can input any setting content of each function through an easy operation of selecting a picture segment.
Further, since the size of the operation screen is limited according to the size of the display device, the number of picture segments capable of being displayed on the operation screen is limited accordingly. To tackle this problem, techniques have been known in which picture segments to be displayed on the operation screen are changed for display on the display device.
Referring to such a technique, for example, there is a technique which alternatively switches modes between a normal display mode, in which all function selection keys (picture segments) are arranged on an image formation related function listing screen (operation screen), and a simple display mode, in which only usually-used function selection keys are arranged on the image formation related function listing screen according to the user's preference or proficiency. Alternatively, in some imaging device, selectable menu items are superimposed to display menu items as much as possible.